


Revelation

by Amajjzy



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amajjzy/pseuds/Amajjzy
Summary: ONESHOT It shouldn't matter that he looked adorable while sleeping, it shouldn't matter that he was muttering her name. It shouldn't matter because their relationship was purely platonic and Maka Albarn was not in love with her partner.





	1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn was _not_ in love with Soul Evans.

It was just that he had just walked into their apartment after being dragged off with Black Star to Shinigami-sama knows where and according to the red eyed albino himself, he had absolutely no say in it because it was Black Star and they all knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer. He'd told Maka that he'd try his best and get away as soon as possible though, and from the looks of it, he'd managed to succeed.

And all of that was the _only_ reason she'd stayed up at the couch with a fluffy blanket thrown over her, a book in her lap and a cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of her; watching as the hours ticked by on the clock with almost _obsessive_ accuracy and _no,_ she wasn't turning into Kid to see if he made it _exactly_ on time. She was just curious to see if Soul would actually manage to get away from the eccentric and loud meister's clutches, that's all. Honest.

The fact that she had made a second cup filled to the brim with the scalding hot liquid and placed it beside hers on the table didn't mean anything.

The fact that she had made it a little less sweeter than hers and just the way he liked it didn't mean anything either. Actually, it _did_ mean something. In fact, it just meant that she was a _very_ good friend who always had her friends' best interests in mind enough for her to remember their preferences and how they liked their hot chocolate and _that's all._

So when he walked in, she had calmly been scanning the words in her book and almost completely engrossed by it; but the moment she heard the door slam shut Maka suddenly found herself unable to focus. Still, she just forced herself to keep on reading because it was quite interesting to know if this particular weapon and meister pair would survive their encounter with a witch. Just because she and Soul had didn't mean that she wasn't interested in the stories of other people.

But as he walked into the living room and shrugged his black jacket off, the girl found herself putting her own white mug down after just having taken a sip and lifting his black one up, dark green eyes still set on her book as she offered it to him and _why wasn't she focusing on her book?_

Soul smiled almost lazily, but the sincerity behind it clear as day as he moved forwards, jacket swung over a chair (which he knew for a fact would get him scolded later) and reaching out to gently take the hot mug from his best friend. He took a sip, grabbed his jacket, walked past her because even if Maka was being docile for now he didn't want to risk it, and hung the leather piece of fabric onto the small hook before turning back to her and Maka found herself thinking back on the many stories she had read and she knew for a fact that this would be the precise moment where the love interest would lean down and place a gentle kiss on the main character's forehead before sitting down and _oh my Death,_ what was she thinking?!

But, much to her relief (because that was what she was feeling, mind you) Soul just sat down beside her with a simple 'thank you' and placed the black mug beside hers on the table. Her eyes went to the two cups, and she couldn't help but notice how even those seemed to work perfectly together. Black and white, a pair, always.

Like friends, of course. The two colors were just inseparable friends and _yes,_ she was comparing colors to their friendship. _Get your head together, Maka._

Soul leaned over, eyes cast downwards at the thick piece of literature in her gloveless hands (were they shaking? Of course they weren't shaking, they had been closer than this before so why should they be shaking?) with an obviously disinterested expression, but he still had the mind to ask. "Whatcha reading there, Maka?" Just for the sake of asking and make conversation because it was the easiest way to just sit back and relax since this was _Maka_ and he knew that just hearing her ramble on and on about how the plotline worked and little facts about certain characters would be enough to make him forget all of the bullshit Black Star had spat at him not too long ago.

He loved the little guy, he really did. And even if that alone did _not_ sound cool at all; Soul wasn't afraid of admitting it (in his head, that is.)

Even so, Black Star was an annoyance. He knew it. Maka knew it. Shinigami-sama knew it. Stein most certainly knew it. Everyone at the DWMA knew it, and he suspected that even Tsubaki was aware of her partner's behavior but was just too kind to call him out on it. That, or her feelings blinded her enough for her to find his obnoxious manner to actually be _endearing._

Maybe a little bit of both.

Meanwhile, Maka was struggling to answer a question as simple as 'what are you reading?'

_Nothing, probably, because I can't think straight with you sitting so close for some reason._

"That interesting, huh?" Soul chuckled at her lack of response, leaning a little bit closer so his red eyes could properly see the words and Maka hoped that he didn't notice the way her shoulders stiffened or her breath hitched.

_I don't know, I don't know, probably one filled with part action and part romance, or maybe it's just romance or just action. I don't know and it's all somehow your fault and don't ask me how or why because I don't know that either. Damn you, Soul._

"Maka?" Soul slowly waved his hand in front of her face to catch her attention and snap her out of whatever thing she was thinking so deeply about. He knew for a fact that if she had just been that engrossed in her book then this would earn him a Maka Chop for sure; but if she wasn't, then he'd like to know what she was thinking about because this was starting to get worrying.

Especially when she suddenly reeled back, wide and confused eyes spiraling with uncertain emotions as they met his concerned ones and she shot off the couch, calling a hasty 'I'm tired' before bolting for her room and leaving her half-filled hot chocolate forgotten on the table right next to his.

Soul blinked thrice, a little confused as to what in the hell just happened but deciding to drop it since Maka tended to act weird on the most random of times. He didn't mind, she was uptight enough for the both of them, so letting her weird side out once in a while shouldn't be all too bad.

And because of that, the weapon simply rose off the couch, grabbed her mug and headed into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard, pulled something out, closed the cupboard and opened the lid of the flask before pouring the scalding brown liquid into the thermos and leaving it to stand on the counter with the lid screwed on tightly; knowing that she'd find it there and take it with her in the morning.

Soul ignored the black cat wearing a stereotypical witch's hat purring and brushing her head against his leg while he turned and leaned against the kitchen counter, palms facing backwards and gripping the cold edges tighter as he sighed and leaned his head back; wondering on what to do next. He wasn't tired and soon grew bored. He had been content with just listening to Maka talk all night; had been planning to, in fact. But then she had to start acting all weird and simultaneously had thrown his plans out of the window now that she went and tucked in for the night a little earlier than normal.

And Maka just didn't know what to think anymore, because never before had she had this kind of reaction with Soul just leaning a bit closer and her mind was whirling with thoughts and thoughts and _thoughts_ and it was driving her _insane_ because she couldn't stop thinking about him.

In a purely friendly and platonic way, of course.

Because again, Maka Albarn was _not_ in love with Soul Evans.

* * *

Maka Albarn was _not_ in love with Soul Evans.

It's just that she was crying because he had - _once again_ \- taken a risk and shifted out of his weapon form to take the hit for her.

Again on his chest.

Again on a whim.

Again for her.

Again nearly cost him his life.

She was crying because she thought that she had gotten _stronger_ by now, that she had been _over_ this and that he wouldn't need to make dumb sacrifices like that again because they were a _team._ She was crying because she had nearly lost her closest friend for the second time now and she didn't think that she could handle losing him. And that was fine, because friends did that too, right? Friends had a sickening pang in their chest too when their friend got majorly injured, they felt broken and lost too. They felt _incomplete_ too, _right?!_

The door handle of the infirmary creaked as it got pushed down, and Maka quickly wiped her tears and stood straight, face emotionless and completely void of any sadness, but red and puffy eyes betraying what she just had been doing.

Naigus stepped out of the room, the bottom part of her face covered in bandages but Maka could hear the soft, sympathetic smile in her voice as she called. "You're free to see him now if you want, Maka."

And because she didn't trust her own voice, Maka simply nodded with an obviously forced smile as she walked past the mummified nurse, hands trembling so hard she had to keep them in fists to make it less noticeable. Naigus watched the poor girl with sad eyes before sighing, those two, they really were going to get themselves in trouble sometime. Soul had been lucky twice in a row now, and their luck was bound to run out sometime.

Still, Naigus hoped that never had to happen for them and that the future would hold great things in their path; she didn't want to see them end up like many other students have.

Maka walked into the infirmary and shut the door behind her after hearing the clicking of Naigus' heels on the floor. She walked over to the chair beside her partner's bed and choked on a sob as she pulled it back and sat down, trying with all her might to keep her voice down so she wouldn't accidentally be waking him up. Tears weren't an option either; it wouldn't be long before word of Soul's injury got 'round and then Black Star would just kick the door down without warning and she _wasn't_ just about to let him see her crying.

The scythe technician let her eyes fall on the deep red scar on his chest crossing right through the other, light pink scar made by Crona and forming an X shape and Maka nearly scoffed. Kid certainly wouldn't mind the symmetry once he had gotten over Soul's injury, that's for sure.

Her gloved fingers started acting on their own, reaching up and brushing the loose strands of white hair back in a gentle, caring and loving way. She kept brushing the hair back until she found herself softly massaging his scalp, smiling down at him with sad eyes as his breath hitched for a second before relaxing again, liking the feeling of her fingers in his hair even when unconscious.

Slowly, she removed her hand, only for it to slide down to his and grasp it tightly, fingers interlocked with each others and Maka had absolutely _no_ control of what she was doing. Even if she had, it would still be purely platonic.

Because again, Maka Albarn was _not_ in love with Soul Evans.

* * *

Maka Albarn was _not_ in love with Soul Evans.

It was just that he had fallen asleep in her lap after a simply _exhausting_ day and the both of them had just collapsed on the couch the moment the pair had walked through the front door. Soul had somehow ended up with his head on her lap and she had once again begun the process of gently combing her fingers through his hair and rubbing at his scalp as he groaned in content. It didn't take long for him to pass out after that, and Maka found that his soft snores were just a little bit too adorable to be legal.

He was mumbling nonsense in his sleep, and Maka traced the edges of his face with her ungloved finger - _in a purely platonic way_ \- almost as if in a trance. Her smile was gentle and loving, cheeks heating up just a little as he groaned and shifted in his sleep, arm loosely placed on her hip.

_This was wrong, this was wrong, this was wrong._

Men were _bad,_ what happened with her parents should have tipped her off on that. The way her Papa was behaving should've been proof enough that they were nothing more than shameless, good for nothing cheaters.

And still, here she was, in her home, letting one sleep on her lap while she lovingly traced his face with her finger and had somehow managed to throw a blanket over the both of them without accidentally smothering him with said blanket.

Soul whined in his sleep a little, grip on her hip tightening and Maka couldn't help but smile, raising her hand again to gently brush his hair back and trying not to enjoy the way he instantly relaxed too much.

"Maka..." He mumbled drowsily, and she froze, wondering if he had woken up, only for him to start snoring once again.

Was he...Had he just been dreaming about her?!

Maka's face lit up so fast it almost caught fire, wide green eyes staring down at her partner in surprise with her hand still buried deep in his hair. She knew that she should most likely pull back, that she should gently move him off her lap or bring him to his room. She should, but she wasn't doing anything like that. She just kept him there, arm placed on his stomach and unintentionally keeping him trapped. Trapped, like she was feeling right now.

He was dreaming about her, he had said her name in his sleep and _he was actually dreaming about her._

Maka knew that she shouldn't be feeling as giddy as she was at the moment, but as her gentle smile returned and she slowly leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead; she realized something.

She realized she didn't care what she _should_ be doing, didn't care that she should keep their relationship platonic.

She didn't care.

Because again, Maka Albarn _was_ in love with Soul Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure, make this a two shot five months after the initial chapter was posted

Soul Evans was in love with Maka Albarn.

He wasn't afraid of admitting it, hadn't even known that was the case until Black Star pointed him out on it. He'd just been calmly minding his own business when the blue-haired little loudmouth came damn near crashing into him because 'Tsubaki was out and he was bored.' And Soul didn't know how, but all of a sudden they ended up on the topic of his meister and Soul's supposed feelings for the girl.

And for the love of all that was holy, if someone like _Black Star_ was able to pick up on his feelings before he himself could, then there was definitely something wrong with him. Blind, dense, in denial, you name it, he was just stupid for not seeing it sooner.

Because the bastard had actually been on to something for once and it had Soul wondering if Maka had picked up on it too. It would definitely explain her odd behavior for the past few days. Kid had, apparently, picked up on the scythe technician's odd behavior too and seemed to know just _why_ she was acting that way, but if Soul happened to ask; both him and Liz would just roll their eyes and comment on his stupidity.

Patty, on the other hand, appeared to be just as confused as he was on the topic. (Or she just couldn't care enough to snap out of her own little world. Either way, he could roll with it.)

_"Soul!"_

He jumped, nearly falling off his bed when he spotted his meister standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, eyes set in a glare and her face, for one reason or another, a little flushed.

Maybe it was the weather? Nah, couldn't be, Death City was freezing during this time of year. Soul hated it, he always needed to tear off the icicles from his bike and then spend the next few minutes making sure nothing else would be frozen solid. (Because Maka would usually be riding with him and he was _not_ about to risk her safety due to his laziness)

Soul rubbed the back of his head, raising a questioning brow at his meister. "What's up?"

His voice was groggy, words still a bit sluggish and slurred after just having woken up and Maka tilted her head sideways, fingers absentmindedly tapping against the doorframe with a half-second pause in between each of the taps. She was in her usual outfit, the DWMA uniform hidden beneath her signature long black coat. Her hair had also been styled to perfection, and after a quick glance at the clock, Soul couldn't figure out for the life of him how she could pull all that off at such an ungodly hour.

"Get up. We still need to go see Professor Ste-" he sneezed and she frowned, gloved hand pulling back from the doorframe as she took a tentative step inside. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Fine," he nudged the sheets off him, trying not to shiver at the instant cold that hit him as he rolled over and sat up in bed. Swinging his legs over, Soul attempted to get up and to his feet; only for the nausea to hit him and then Maka was there, supporting his weight and gently coaxing him back to the bed.

Her frown deepened, green eyes scanning his flushed face as she sat down beside him and he could feel his cheeks warming up despite the increasing cold constantly hitting him. He knew that him... _blushing_ (dear God that sounded _so_ uncool) probably didn't do anything to ease her suspicions, but letting her believe the redness on his face was a result of him being sick was a better option than outright telling her that Black Star pointing out his locked down feelings for her had caused him to become almost painfully aware of her presence. Something which didn't seem right if you took note of the fact they were living together.

Reaching out, Maka placed her bare hand - wait, when had she found the time to remove her glove? - on his forehead, brushing unruly strands of white hair back for better access. "You're running a fever," she muttered, tone dropping to something akin to worry, but a hidden order in it as well as her eyes met his. "I'll call the Professor and tell him we're not coming." She pushed herself to her feet, already turning away from her partner to head for the door.

"Wait, Maka-" All his protests died down as his red eyes met her stern ones, yet he somehow found the energy to sit up straight again - fighting back the dizzying headache as he did so - and swallowed down the lump in his throat before opening his mouth. "It's fine, you don't need to call him off."

"Soul, you're burning up."

 _For all the wrong reasons, yeah._ "It's just a small cold, that's all."

Maka's eyes narrowed, hands planted firmly on her hips as she took him in. Soul didn't like admitting he felt a bit squeamish underneath her stare.

Finally, she stepped closer and held her hand out, rolling her eyes in mild-annoyance as he raised his brow in question. "Squeeze," she ordered, emerald eyes never leaving his face. "As hard as you can, if it's good enough, I'll let you go. If not, you're staying in bed."

The weapon stared up at her, eyes flickering over her face and sighing when he realized she was dead serious. Arguing wouldn't do him any good either. In fact, it would only make the situation go from bad to worse. Maka didn't take his - or any of their friends, really - health lightly, Soul knew that. It was endearing to know that she cared so much, even if he wasn't all that surprised- it was in her personality, after all.

Still, some of the things she said or did in her worry were a bit too much, even downright controversial at times. Who knows how many times he'd seen Black Star get Maka Chopped after blatantly ignoring one of her warnings concerning his well-being, or the amount of times she'd lightly scold Patty for acting out on an impulse instead of thinking of the consequences. (Though that didn't happen very often, since Kid and Liz were usually there to do the job for her)

Soul didn't even _want_ to think of the extremes she'd gone to for his safety. And yet, he knew that he didn't really have the room (or the _right)_ to talk, the scar on his chest that had nearly cost him his life was clear proof of that.

So, with a sigh, the weapon reached out and lightly grasped her hand in his, fingers smoothing over the fabric-covered skin and when she tightened her grip on him, Soul thought he might just faint.

"Squeeze," she ordered again, and he begrudgingly followed said orders, putting as much strength and pressure into squeezing as he could muster and - for once - not thinking of holding back. It wouldn't help his situation, and Maka'd probably kill him.

Said scythe technician flinched, though Soul had the slightest suspicion it wasn't because of his tight hold. "Jeez," she huffed, cheeks puffing out slightly. "You're not even passing _Crona,_ Soul, you're staying in bed."

 _Ouch. Crona? Seriously?_ "Thanks, Maka," he muttered, casting her a sideways glare as he reluctantly wrapped himself up in the covers. "A guy really _loves_ to hear that."

Maka's lips twitched upwards slightly, reaching forward to flick his nose lightly in a playful manner.

To her, at least.

"I'll call Stein off," she told him, already standing at the door before looking back. "Need anything?"

Soul pulled the covers over his face, not wanting her to see the way his cheeks were starting to match the color of his eyes. "No," he answered, voice muffled by the fabric, though he couldn't really care less as long as she didn't come back to check on him.

Maka was his _Meister,_ goddammit! His _best friend!_ He should _not_ be having these weird feelings and ultimately _uncool_ thoughts about wanting her to stay with him or some shiz like that! It didn't matter that he had acknowledged - even _accepted_ \- his feelings for the girl, if it was going to start creating awkward and borderline embarrassing situations like these, he'd much rather go back to staying ignorant of his own feelings and believing that each time his heart fluttered when she smiled at him, it was just adrenaline from their last battle. Or that each time he jumped to take the hit for her during a fight, it was just because he was being protective of his friends.

Or that each time their wavelengths matched and he felt utterly _complete,_ that- yeah, never mind that last one, he didn't have an excuse for that.

Christ, what was _wrong_ with him?!

"If you say so..." Maka's voice trailed off, obviously hesitant about leaving him behind, but as his bedroom door closed, Soul mentally cursed the heavens and anything else he could think of as he screwed his eyes shut tightly in a vain attempt to fall asleep and get rid of all the thoughts swimming around his brain. Thoughts that weren't trying to deny the inevitable truth _at all._

Because again, Soul Evans was in love with Maka Albarn.

* * *

Soul Evans was in love with Maka Albarn.

By now he could give a rough guess just _when_ he had started falling for the insanely smart goddess. (he did not just think that)

It definitely hadn't been instantaneous, absolutely _nothing_ like that sappy crap written in some of Maka's books. It hadn't taken ages either, like with Stein and Marie. No, Soul estimated (using big words now?) that his feelings for his meister had started to change somewhere around the time that weird scorpion woman, Medusa's sister - Shaula, was it? - showed up. Soul had continuously felt the strange impulse to stay near Maka's side at all times, an impulse he followed, an impulse that had ended up saving her life during the fight with Eternal Feather.

An impulse he had even now.

As Soul passed a couple students from his class in the hallway, hands in his pockets and looking generally disinterested or outright _bored,_ he could hear the most creative string of curses someone could ever think of coming from the infirmary. And it was just when the familiarity of the voice (paired with suppressed panic) hit him that Tsubaki came running out of the door, looking worried and off-putt and expression and entire posture the complete _opposite_ of pleasant.

Soul swallowed his heart back down.

"Tsubaki!" He called, heading towards her and the way her eyes widened at seeing him or how she instantly seemed even more panicked than before had all of his warning signs and alarm bells ringing. "What's going on?"

"S-Soul!" Her smile was strained, eyes occasionally flickering towards the door behind her and Soul narrowed his. "W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you-"

"Tsubaki."

She sighed, blue eyes cast downwards. "Maka hurt herself during training."

 _"What?!"_ Soul's hands slipped out of his pockets. "What happened?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

Tsubaki opened her mouth to respond, lips opening and closing like a gaping fish as she tried to come up with the right words in case she'd accidentally make it seem worse than it really was. Before she could, however, another string of curses and yells hit their ears and as both of them flinched, Soul's blood ran cold.

"She, uhm, dislocated a shoulder," Tsubaki explained, rubbing her arm. "Naigus is currently working on putting it back but..."

Soul ignored her, pushing past her - which she thankfully allowed him to do - and coming close to tearing the wooden door off its hinges. Internally, he flinched. Externally, he didn't have a care in the world.

-Or, well, maybe he did. His only care in the world was currently staring up at him in shocked surprise, Naigus gripping her bare arm.

 _Jesus,_ what was wrong with him?! He sounded like such a _girl._ So _uncool._

(And with girl he meant the stereotypical type. Soul knew fully well that most DWMA girls could easily snap all two-hundred and six bones in his body without a second thought; including sweet Tsubaki.)

"What happened?" Demanded Soul, sliding his trembling hands in his pockets and calmly making his way over to try and maintain his cool guy facade. Maka's eyes narrowed, and he knew he had failed.

He wasn't surprised. She saw right through him. She always did.

It was one of the things he loved about her.

Because again, Soul Evans was in love with Maka Albarn.

* * *

Soul Evans was in love with Maka Albarn.

He knew it, Black Star knew it, Tsubaki knew it, Kid knew it, Liz and Patty knew it.

Maka knew it.

It had been entirely unintentional, just a spur of the moment. They had gotten into an argument - concerning her safety, of course - and it had gotten pretty out of hand. She was yelling at him, either not noticing or ignoring the way he flinched back at some of the things she threw at him. She'd started saying that there was _no reason_ he should concern himself so much when something happened to her.

And then he'd let it slip.

He'd let it slip and the room had gone eerily quiet.

She was staring up at him, green orbs wide and surprised and surprisingly innocent and Soul came to realize that one way or another, they ended up in a position where he had her cornered. Her back was pressed against the wall, his hand resting beside her head and _dear God_ please tell him he wasn't blushing.

Soul was the first one to break the contact, tearing his eyes away from his meister and locking his jaw uncomfortably. He moved to pull his hand back, but was surprised to find the soft fabric of her gloves on his hand, holding it in place. He stilled, the smooth texture now on his cheek and his eyes snapped back up to meet hers.

She was smiling, thumb lightly caressing his cheek and Soul decided that this could either go horribly wrong or perfectly well so he might as well just take his chances.

He leaned in, chapped lips pressing against her soft ones and the way Maka instantly responded by throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer made him feel as if he could take on _anyone_.

Because again, Soul Evans was in love with Maka Albarn.


End file.
